rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure Hunt Begin
Inspector Fenwick want Rocky and Bullwinkle and friends to go find any treasure before the treasure hunter villains take any treasure. Plot Century ago, a group of evil mages plans to taking the treasures in the treasure room but a group of good mages protect them from him. After that every treasures in the worlds are all hidden in every continents, the seven treasure hunter search for ordinary and magical treasures of the world just like the ancients treasure hunters Egypt’s, Greeks, romans and some other countries and territories of the world that are finding them from worlds and they them to the history places. Now in the present, first Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny got a letter from Inspector Fenwick, then Dudley Do-Right got a letter from Inspector Fenwick and then in the real world, FBI Angent Karen Sympathy got a letter from Inspector Fenwick so she went to Hollywood, press a button and she got bean into a cartoon world and change into a cartoon character. She first meet Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny and Dudley and she remembered the three boys on TV and she has never met Penny Peterson so they introduced each other. Later Inspector Fenwick welcome Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny and Dudley to his airplane and invited them to have some tea. Inspector Fenwick told the gang that he was a treasure hunter hero and he has been looking for treasures from around the world. Then suddenly, the Treasure Hunter Villains (Boris, Natasha and Snidely) have an evil plan after they were been send by Fearless Leader to steal Inspector Fenwick‘s treasure, “The Fantastic and Amazing Totem” so they grabbed it and then they stolen away. Inspecter Fenwick has an idea to get his treasure back so he wants Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny and Dudley to become Treasure Hunter Heroes to get his treasure back to him. But Sherman ask Inspector Fenwick how are they gonna to get the totem back to him, Inspector Fenwick told him that he, Karen, Mr. Peabody, Penny and Dudley will need two captains to help them. But Dudley asked his boss whose are the captains of the Treasure Hunter Heroes. When Inspector Fenwick open two luggage suitcases, Rocky and Bullwinkle pops out of there and tell the gang that they can be their captains of the Treasure Hunter Heroes so they use their communicator just incage when everything goes wrong so Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny and Dudley set off as Treasure Hunter Heroes to save the Fantastic and Amazing Totem from those Treasure Hunter Villains. Meanwhile in the Native forest the Treasure Hunter Villains has to enter into the vales's grotto to spending inside, they called Fearless Leader that they find the grotto's enter because they will use they treasure to be dark and to take over the worlds and Fearless Leader replied them that those Treasures Hunter Heroes are on their way to save Inspector Fenwick’s treasure so they have to find those Treasures Hunter Heroes and get rid of them. As the Treasure Hunter Heroes came to enter into the grotto, they have to spend time as they came to the treasure hunter villains and demanded them to release back the treasure to Inspector Fenwick immediately but Snidely said that he, Boris and Natasha have to deliver the treasure to Fearless Leader, who was waiting for it. Unfortunately Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying appear with their magic as they zap the treasure into the chest umtil they finally got it and then Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Peabody's Improbably History episodes Category:Dudley Do-Right cartoons Category:Season 1 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle's Treasures Hunt episodes